


Inglaterra

by Duirandom1



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Boys (TV 2019), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood, Gay Sex, Hurt Harry Hart, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Oral Sex, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Greg, Protective Jack, Protective John, Public Sex, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Pack Being Idiots, Top Billy Butcher, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Stiles es echado de la manada McCall, Scott pensó ques su ex mejor amigo lloraría pero solo suspiro y se fue. A la semana vieron como aceptaba irse y después de cuatro meses supieron donde estaba y buscaban recuperarlo. Pero stiles no iba a volver.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Castiel (Supernatural)/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Dean Winchester, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Elijah Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Harry Hart | Galahad/Jack | Whiskey, Hughie Campbell/The Deep | Kevin, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John, Klaus Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Despedida e Inicio

—¡Casi matas a Allison y eres débil! —Los ojos de Scott estaban rojos— ¡Quedas fuera de la manada!

Hubo un silencio y Stiles suspiro como si supiera que pasaría. Olía a tristeza.

—¡Yo Stiles Stilinski renunció a la manada McCall y cortaré el contacto con todos!

Todos sintieron un gran dolor y Stiles solo se fue.

—¿Que fue eso Scott?

—¡Posiblemente nos liberamos de lo que nos creaba problemas!

Stiles no ha ido a la escuela todo este tiempo y llega una bruja que pidió una reunión.

—¡No se ve tan amenazante! —Jackson miro de arriba a la mujer.

Deaton suspiro ya que siempre era Stiles que hablaba con otros seres por que sabía el protocolo por suerte a la mujer no le importó.

—¡Alfa McCall! —Da una reverencia— ¡Necesito hablar con el humano de su manada Stiles Stilinski!

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Que quieres con él?

La mujer miro con curiosidad a todos.

—¡Le voy a comprar información de un problema que tenemos en el aquelarre con una criatura!

—¡Por favor cualquiera puede hacer eso, no necesita a Stiles señora es una pérdida de tiempo! —Se rió Jackson

La mujer miro a Scott.

—¿Vengo de tan lejos para ser humillada? 

Deaton se acercó rápido 

—¡Lo siento es muy idiota y sobre Stiles ya no es parte de la manada!

La mujer miro con calma al druida y después empezó a reír. Sin más se fue a la puerta.

—¿Donde vas?

—¡No eres su alfa así que puedo hacer lo que quiera! —Les dio una reverencia— ¡Gracias por dejarlo ir!

La manada estaba confundida.

Stiles ya había terminado la escuela hace un mes y nadie de su mana..ex manada se había dado cuenta. Cocinaba para su padre y sus novios. Su teléfono sobrenatural sonó demasiado.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Lenguaje!

"Cubo de hielo🥶"

Estaba preocupado por su desaparición de semanas así que mande una agente y me entero que fue sacado de esa banda de perros. Ahora voy para reclamarte.

"Hughie🤗"

Amigo Myc se enteró va a por ti y ya nos tiene, Billy manda saludos. 

"Agente 007🤵"

Papá me dijo que te van a buscar, podemos jugar videojuegos.

"Cas🐝🐝🐝"

Vamos a cuidar abejas juntos y Deán dice que la miel es buen estimulante pero no me dice para qué.

"🧛♂️"

Voy a dejarte tan seco que solo vendras a mi.

—¿¡Que mierda!?

—¡¿Papá?!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escho el teléfono de Peter y Chris. 

"Stiles Stilinski no tiene manada"

Todos los foros sobrenaturales estaban hablando de eso.

—Los odio árboles chismosos.

—¿Qué?

—Los árboles son los que mandan los mensajes a las ninfas que se lo informan a gente de confianza.

Dereck gruño y tomo su auto para manejar lo más rápido posible. 

La manada estuvo tres horas esperando que la bruja vuelva diciendo que se hacía equivocado pero hubo un cambio de energía y muchos olores. La manada los siguió aunque era obvio que era para llamarles la atención. Se acercaron a la casa Stilinski dónde habían muchos autos y parecía una fiesta. La puerta estaba abierta y llegaba más gente que solo entraba. Entraron y vieron a un hombre guapo arrodillarse.

—¡Soy el príncipe del reino de las hadas y vengo a pedirle su mano! —Mostro una sortija plateada— Desde que me ayudaste con el minotauro y salvaste a mi madre de ser envenenada quiero que estemos juntos 

Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Trevor fuiste el primer hombre que ayude directamente y el primer hombre con el que estuve pero debo rechazar tu propuesta ya que mereces a alguien que te ame como el soldado a tu lado.

Ambos se sonrojaron y fueron a la cocina donde estaban otros seres un poco decaídos. 

—¡Llegó el alfa McCall!

Aplaudieron con ganas.

—¿Que hacen con Stiles y por qué no me dijeron que entraron a mi territorio?

De repente la atmósfera cambio y entro un hombre con una mirada fría.

—¡Veo que no sabe mucho sobre las costumbres del mundo sobrenatural señor McCall! —Toda la manada se sintió amenazada con su mirada que parecía verlo todo— ¡Stiles es ahora una omega y como es humano no enloquece, lo que nos ayuda a poder reclamarlo parte de una manada, clan o aquelarre, para su segunda pregunta no es necesario ya que no venimos de paso solo venimos por él!

—¿En serio vale tanto? —Se burló Issac

—¡Si, debido a eso exijo un reclamo sangriento!

—¡Mycroft Holmes no tienes el descaro!

—Soy de otro país así que soy la vista de oro y puedo dar mis términos —Sonrió y miro a Stiles— ¿Quien quiere pelear por él?

Hubo un silencio.

—¡Ya te dije que venia a por ti y para asegurarme te doy dos opciones, si no aceptas dejaré de ayudar a tu antigua manada!

—¿Qué?

Todos miraron s Scott que estaba confundido.

—¿No le pareció curioso la disminución de cómo Stiles le dice el monstruo de la semana? —Dio una pequeña risa— ¡Si dices que si les daré una mejor protección y no puedes usar a Greg, cuando se enteró de que te expulsaron ya no les importa!

Stiles suspiro y miro a los demás candidatos.

—¡No quiero que se derrame sangre así que iré con el Señor Holmes!

—Tu padre puedo venir lo transferí

—¿Que?

—Es el gobierno británico papá puede hacer eso, aunque creo que no va ser el único que venga.

—¡Ni uno de nosotros irá contigo! —Gruño Scott.

—Habla de mi perro presumido.

Un hombre eleganta bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Estabas en mi cuarto? —Stiles estaba rojo.

Elijah solo levantó los hombros.

—Posiblemente m hermano nos encuentre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Dereck.

—¡Stiles porfavor dime que no lo hiciste! —Se arrodilló— ¡Ven conmigo!

Mycroft suspiro

—¡Vengan par de idiotas! —Chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron maletas.

—¿Dereck en serio te vas por él? —Erica estaba confundida

—Si

Se escuchó un chasquido y la manada miro con confusión a los demás seres sobrenaturales que solo se marcharon. En unos minutos la casa está vacía y su aroma había desaparecido.


	2. Bienvenido a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nueva vida de Stiles donde tiene lo que merece

Han pasado cuarto meses desde que se fue. Ahora estaba comprando con tranquilidad y vio a alguien conocido 

—¿Mamá?

—Isaac —Lo tomo con rapidez esquivando las cámaras—. Sígueme y no hagas preguntas. 

El asintió y se sorprendió de la velocidad de Stiles que se movía con gracia por callejones. Se acercaron a una puerta que estaba en el suelo. La abrió y el lobo se sorprendió de ver un jardín. Entraron rápido y a Isaac se demoro un segundo en concentrarse. Estaba en una mansión. 

—¡Lo bueno que no hay nadie así que sígueme!

Entraron por la ventana y caminaron con calma. Abrió una puerta y se escuchó un saludo. Stiles sonrió y cerró la puerta. 

—¡Corre!

Stiles salió seguido del lobo que no sentía que pasaba. Abrió otra puerta donde un hombre tenía una sierra eléctrica y cortaba a otro nombre que sonreía. Stiles dio un portazo y en la otra habitación entró con calma. Ahí estaba su papá que miro curioso a Isaac. 

—¡Pa..! —Miro con curiosidad — ¿No eres mi padre?

Isaac vio con pánico como la cara y cuerpo se cambiaba a otro hombre. 

—¡Puedo ser tu papi si quieres! —Le guiño un ojo.

Stiles salió con rapidez agarrando a Isaac que estaba confundido y grito cuando una flecha pasó a su lado atrapando su ropa a la madera. Stiles solo rompió la camisa y corrió con él. Se encerró en otra habitación respiro y le hizo sentar. 

—¿Estas..

—¿Por que estas aquí? —Stiles miro con enojo al lobo que se encogia— ¡Rompiendo el tra..Scott no dijo nada, lo que faltaba. Ahora debo sacarte de aquí antes de que te intenten ma..

La ventana fue rota revelando a los cuatro agentes con armas apuntando sin dudar.

Cuatro meses atrás 

Llego con nervios a la mansión. Mycroft no había dicho nada en las cinco horas que estaba a su lado. Anthea tampoco era de ayuda. ¿Como diablos su teléfono no se le a apagado la batería?

—¡Magia! —Hablo el trajeado Stiles miro con asombro al hombre que estaba serio—. ¡Debes ser menos obvio en lo que quieres saber!

—¡Pero al ser obvio no pudiste resistir la necesidad de dar la respuesta, así que mirando yo gano! —Sonrió y el otro hombre solo movió sus cejas

Llegaron al lugar y lo primero que recibió fue un abrazó. Se sentía cómodo y cálido. Escucho sonidos de advertencia. 

—¡Gregory no hagas enojar a nuestros invitados!

—¡Hola soy Greg y...

—¡Argent!

—¡Whisky!

Ambos hombres se lanzaron sobre el otro peleando a golpes. Un hombre se reía con ganas.

—¡Papá no te acercas al él!

La risa se detuvo y lo miro directamente. 

—¡Soy Homelander señor Stilinski!

Asintió y entraron al lugar donde Eggsy lo arrastro a su nueva habitación y cerró la puerta ignorando a los hombres que seguían a Stiles. La pieza era enorme 

—¡ Un trio a un esta en la mesa! —Le guiño un ojo— Pero creo que con esos hombres la pasarás bien. 

Stiles se sonrojo y le lanzo la almohada al chico que solo lo esquivo. El chico lo ayudo a desenpacar todo. Se tiraron a la cama que era como un malvavisco por la suavidad. 

—¡Parece un cuento de hada!

—¡Al jefe le gusta el teatro y no quiere que te vayas!

—¡No entiendo por que le interesa un humano como yo!

Recibió una almohada en la cabeza. 

—¡Puedo aceptar muchas mierdas pero nunca que pienses que no vales nada! —Le tomo las manos— ¡Tu eres una de las personas más fuerte, descubriste un nuevo mundo y te mantuviste en pie para proteger a tus.. conocidos. La lealtad es algo que debes apreciar y ellos no lo hicieron. 

Lo abrazó con fuerza. 

Mycroft estaba sentado mirando a Derek y Elijah

—¡No!

Todos lo miraron con confusión 

—¡Ni uno de ustedes saldrá con Stiles!

—¡No eres su padre e Stiles puede elegir con quien estar! —Gruño Derek 

—¡Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con el señor Hale y no veo al señor Stilinski obedeciendo una orden que lo impida estar con uno o ambos! —El vampiro se acomodo —. Además si nos hecha no creo que al joven se le sea de agrado saber la información. 

—¿Por que cree que la sabría?

—¡Usted lo busco por su inteligencia y reconozco un hermano preocupado! —Se acerco—. Y por lo que veo, lo que planea hacer provocaría que Stiles pueda matarme sin problema.

Hubo un silencio. 

—¡Interesante! —Miro a Derek— Cualquier cosa te rompere por completo. 

—¿Y por que a él no?

—¡Es un hombre de honor y no se si Stiles es tu pareja destinada!

Asintió 

Stiles esa noche estaba listo para unirse al clan Holmes.


End file.
